Tough Love
by WWESpongefan
Summary: After Squidward makes up a story about Sandy and Larry getting together, SpongeBob believes it's because Larry is muscular and tough. SpongeBob is sad at first but a mysterious package could change everything. The next day when SpongeBob wakes up, he looks the same, but doesn't act the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Tough Love**

**(Chapter One)**

It was the lunch rush, Spongebob and Squidward were both very busy attending to the needs of the customers. Everyone knows Spongebob enjoys satisfying the customers, Squidward does it just so he doesn't get yelled at. Spongebob quickly and easily got through all of the orders. He made things look easy, but for Squidward it was anything but easy. Spongebob would occasionally peek out the window to see who's in the Krusty Krab. Once the lunch rush died down Sandy came in, she's experienced the lunch rush before and knew when to come in so she wouldn't have to wait so long and so she could get a table. Spongebob could hear Squidward on the outside and knew that another customer was ordering. He peeked out the window and smiled when he saw her. He then told Squidward that he knew what to do.

"I've got this one Squidward... Sandy is a regular customer, I'll bring it out to her."

Sandy was the last one to come in. In a way Squidward was glad that Spongebob was bringing it to her because that meant that he could sit back and read his favorite magazine. It took Spongebob a few minutes to prepare Sandy's order, he knew how she liked it so he wanted to take his time so he could get it perfect for her. Spongebob could take his lunch break anytime when there wasn't a crowd waiting at the register so since everyone was content at the moment he decided to sit down with Sandy and have lunch with her. He walks out of the kitchen and walks over to her.

"Hi Sandy... you don't mind if I sit with you do you."

"Of course I don't mind. Go ahead Spongebob."

"Thanks... I thought I'd have my lunch break now while business is slow."

They sit and eat for a few minutes and then start talking again."

"So Sandy... how was it?"

"Perfect as always Spongebob. You always seem to get it just right."

"Well... sometimes I take a little extra time trying to get it perfect... after all the customers deserve the best."

Spongebob says this with a nervous smile. He really meant to tell her that she deserved the best.

"I guess they do Spongebob. With you around, they get quick service and delicious food. No wonder I see the same people in here all the time."

Spongebob wanted to continue talking to Sandy, but a few customers came in.

"I'm sorry Sandy... please excuse me... duty calls."

"No problem Spongebob."

Spongebob rushes into the kitchen and waits for Squidward to tell him the order. Once Spongebob gets the orders ready he rings the bell so Squidward could give the customers their food. Spongebob noticed that Sandy was still out there, but someone walked up tp her and started talking to her. This someone happened to be Larry the Lobster, for some reason Spongebob has always been a little jealous when Larry was around Sandy. Spongebob couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, but he noticed them laughing together. He tapped Squidward on the shoulder and asked him if he knew what they were talking about.

"Hey Squidward... Sandy is still here, and she's over there talking to Larry. By any chance can you hear what they're talking about?"

"No and I don't care..."

Squidward saw Spongebob with Sandy earlier but didn't pay attention to anything they were saying. Squidward was about to go back to his magazine when Spongebob interrupted him again.

"Are you sure you didn't hear what they said? I thought I heard them say something about me."

Squidward noticed the concerned and jealous look that Spongebob had on his face and then he started putting things together. He didn't really know if Spongebob liked Sandy, nor did he care. He didn't notice the concerned and jealous look that Spongebob was giving Larry so Squidward decided to make something up. He leaned in through the kitchen window and talked a little quiter so no one else could hear him.

"Actually Spongebob... I think I did hear one thing that they said."

"Really... did they say anything about me?"

"I don't think so. All I heard was uh... something about them having a picnic together."

When Spongebob looked out the kitchen window, both Larry and Sandy were gone.

"Wait... what? They're having a picnic?"

Squidward tried to keep his smile to himself, he loved seeing Spongebob freak out so he continued with his story.

"Oh yeah... they said they could finally get to be alone with just the two of them so they could really get to know each other."

Squidward noticed Spongebob's eye start to twitch.

"Just the two of them... together."

Squidward pretended like he was concerned.

"Yes I'm afraid so Spongebob. I couldn't help but notice the way you were acting around her."

"But... me and Sandy have been friends for years now."

"That's just the problem Spongebob... you were just friends with her. I guess she didn't think that you liked her, but then again... if she really liked you she could have made the first move. Surely she wouldn't do this to hurt you. Maybe she choose him because she likes muscular guys with a tough attitude."

Spongebob felt bad but agreed with Squidward.

"I guess you're right Squidward... maybe she didn't mean to hurt me, but maybe she didn't like me they way I like her. Maybe she just doesn't like the nice guys and prefers the strong tough guys."

Squidward tried to act like he cared.

"Well I'm sorry that I was the bearer of bad news, but could you maybe pull yourself together? We've got more customers coming in."

Spongebob didn't let Squidward see this, but he wiped away a few tears. He quickly put on a happy face and continued working. The rest of the day seemed to drag by for Spongebob, he was pretty quiet after Squidward told him that, but finally the day ended and they went home. After the long walk to Spongebob's pineapple he noticed that there was a package at the door. He didn't remember ordering a package or having one sent off, but whatever it was has been opened before and it was just returned to his address. Luckily the package was light enough so that he could carry it in. He sat it down on the couch for a moment and went about his normal routine once he got home. After he fed Gary and cleaned up the house, he remembered that the package was still on the couch. Spongebob was still sad about before, but his sadness turned into curiosity as he went over to the package. He opened the package and at first he didn't know what it was, but when he realized what it was it was too late. The thing jumped at him and attacked him. He didn't really remember what happened next, but he did know that he wasn't sad anymore. Whatever it was that attacked him sure took the fight out of him and he passed out on the floor.

**(To be continued... What could have attacked Spongebob? Share your thoughts... I'll update this story again on Friday. Someone could be right and guess what's going to happen you never know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tough Love**

**(Chapter Two)**

Spongebob woke up the next morning with no memory of what or who attacked him. What he didn't know was that it was his abrasive side. His abrasive side was sent back to him and it attacked him, it was in complete control and Spongebob didn't suspect a thing. He had no memory of the attack but he remembered everything else from the previous day. Squidward told him that Sandy and Larry were going to have a picnic together to really get to know each other. He wasn't sad about this, infact he was jealous and outraged.

"So Sandy likes the tough muscular guys with attitude... well I'll show her."

He was goes to his room to work out, but when he got there he realized that his normal workouts were not going to work.

"This isn't going to work. I should go to the gym instead."

He leaves his pineapple and see Squidward outside in his garden. Squidward see Spongebob walking down the road and remembers that Spongebob was upset from the day before.

"Hey Spongebob... are you still upset about Sandy?"

His abrasive side gave back a smart remark with attitude.

"Quiet Squidface... I don't have time to be upset. If it's a tough strong guy with attitude that Sandy wants, it's a tough strong guy with attitude that she'll get."

Spongebob continued his way down the road as Squidward mumbled something to himself

"Who does he think he is... calling me Squidface? I could care less if he's jealous about Sandy, I made up the whole thing anyway so what does he have to be jealous about?"

Patrick sees Spongebob walking down the road and gets his attention

"Hey Spongebob... you promised me yesterday that we would go to Glove World today, and its today now so come on lets go."

Spongebob's abrasive side replies back to him.

"Get lost Pinky... I've got better things to do than hang out with you all day."

Patrick gets some what angry at this and questions him.

"Oh yeah... like what?"

"I've got to get to the gym so that I can prove to Sandy that I'm a strong tough guy."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Sandy seems to like the tough strong men... Squidward says that her and Larry were getting together. Not on my watch... you just wait, once I get to the gym I'll work out so much that I'll be stronger than Larry."

Spongebob walks away and Patrick decides to go back under his rock.

"Well if he wants to be stronger than Larry, he's got a lot of work to do."

Usually Spongebob was a friendly guy and he usually says hello to everyone, but when they said hello to him he gave them a lot of attitude. Once Spongebob gets to the gym, the guys inside were surprised because Spongebob has never walked into the gym. He looked around at everyone giving them glares and they went back to what they were doing. Spongebob sees Larry and decides to give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey... Larry, I've got something to say to you?"

Larry gives Spongebob a confused look.

"Spongebob... what brings you here?"

"I know what you're doing... you're playing dumb... like you have no idea what's going on."

"But I don't"

"That's just what you want me to think, but I'm on to you... you think you can just walk on in and be with any girl you like just because you're big and strong, well I'll show you. I'll work out so much that I'll be stronger than you, then we'll see what Sandy thinks."

"Woah dude calm down... I'm just friends with her, and I know that you're crazy about her so it would be kind of wrong trying to take her from you, but if you want to start working out I'd suggest starting off easy."

"Why... because you think I can't handle it?"

Spongebob walks off and looks for something to start working with.

"Like I'm going to believe that he doesn't want anything to do with Sandy... I know Larry, since he's a life guard and since he'll all strong he gets all the ladies, well... he's not getting Sandy."

Spongebob tries to lift a twenty five pound weight but it wouldn't move.

"Ok so I can't lift twenty five pounds... I don't need to be a strong guy... I just need to be a guy with attitude. So... if Sandy doesn't like the nice guys, maybe she likes the bad boys."

He walks out of the gym and decides to walk down the street to a tough guy club. When he walked in he saw a lot of guys fighting, but some were just talking to each other about how tough and how bad they are. He wanted some advice so he sat down beside a guy by the name of Bones.

"Hey you... I need to talk to someone around here."

"Yeah... my name is Bones, what brings you around these parts?"

"I need some advice. I know I'm not going to get anywhere with working out, but tell me how I can still be tough."

"Is it to impress a girl?"

"Yeah... she seems to like the tough guys with attitude."

"Does she like to fight?"

"Yes... she kicks my butt all the time, mostly because I always thought it was wrong to fight a girl."

"Well that's your problem... you need to fight her and show her who's boss. She see how tough you are and she like that."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah... I've had guys come in with the same problem as you."

"Alright... thanks."

"Wait... if you want to prove how tough you can be try breaking a glass bottle on your head."

"Ok fine I will."

He finds an empty glass bottle and breaks it over his head. He didn't even respond afterwards because he didn't feel any walks out of the tough club with a whole new attitude, his abrasive side was in complete control and now he was on his way to Sandy's treedome so he could show her this new side of him.

"Spongebob you've done it... you've shown how tough you can be. Sandy is going to love the new you... whether she wants to or not."

**(To be continued. So Spongebob has changed his attitude... sort of against his will, but what will Sandy think about this new attitude?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter Three)**

Spongebob's abrasive side had complete control of him and he didn't even know it. He was still letting what Squidward said bother him and his jealousy and anger were controlling his every move. Once he got over to Sandy's treedome he pretty much let himself in, it's something that he's never done before but he didn't care. Sandy was at her picnic table reading a book, she didn't even know Spongebob was coming over today. She looked up from her book and saw him come in which was weird because usually she would have to let him in. At first she was glad to see him because she wasn't expecting company, but when she saw the look on his face she didn't know what to expect.

"Hey Spongebob, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on Sandy... I've had enough of this nice guy act."

Sandy gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm tired of being pushed around by everyone and I'm not going to take it anymore."

"Ok look Spongebob I know you're upset, but that doesn't give you a reason to come in my treedome and start yelling at me."

"That wasn't what I wanted to do at all, I came in here because I to let you have a piece of my mind."

Sandy just rolls her eyes but plays along.

"Ok... get what you need to off your chest then."

"I don't really like your tone Sandy... I came in here to prove that I can be a tough guy too. I may not have the muscles but I'm still tough."

Spongebob goes on to prove his point, he takes off his water helmet and lets all of the water fall to the ground. Sandy thought this was so weird of him, but before she could say anything she watched as he broke his helmet over his head.

"What they heck are you doing Spongebob, have you lost your mind?"

"No, I'm just trying to prove a point, that point being that I can be a tough guy if I wanted to be."

"Well good for you, but now what are you going to do? You kind of need that helmet in here to survive."

"Don't worry about that, the air won't start bothing me for at least two hours, see that proves how tough I am. I can go two hours in here without a water helmet. Is that tough enough for you Sandy?"

Sandy was starting to get nervous by Spongebob's new behavior, she's never seen him act this way.

"Ok... you have lost your mind Spongebob... this isn't like you at all."

"Well you seem to like the tough guys with attitude, you and Larry seem to be getting along just fine from what I hear."

"What are you talking about Spongebob?"

"I hear you like the tough guys so I'll show you Sandy, I've been the nice guy for far too long and you just haven't caught on yet. If it's a bad guy you want, it's a bad guy you'll get."

Sandy was just as confused as ever, but as his anger increased the more nervous she got, she wasn't sure what he was going to do. She found herself doing something that she thought she would never do, she was backing away from him and he seemed to notice this and kept moving forward towards her.

"Spongebob stop this! I didn't want to have to do this but you've left me no other choice."

She was just about to karate chop some sense in to him, but he stopped her hand before she hit him. Sandy backed into the wall of her tree and she had no where else to go. Spongebob held her hands in a tight grip so she couldn't do anything else. He was pretty much pushing her against her tree.

"All of these years I've been taking it easy on you because I felt bad about fighting a girl, well now... you're going to get what's coming to you."

There was a mirror nearby and before Spongebob did anything else he got a quick look at himself, he wasn't happy with what he saw at all. It wasn't his reflection at all, he let his emotions take over and at his weakest moment he realized that he was attacked by his abrasive side and that it took over. Sandy didn't move, she didn't look at him either, she was helpless and as Spongebob looked in the mirror at her and saw this he was ashamed of himself, but the abrasive side was starting to take over again. He still had Sandy up against her tree, but he wasn't going to let his abrasive side take control and hurt her, but without thinking he did something else. Instead of letting the abrasive side control him by his anger he changed his mood and used his abrasive side to his advantage. He let his embrasive side give him the courage to do what he has always wanted to do. He quickly leaned into her gently and kissed her. Sandy didn't know what to think... she wasn't sure if she should feel angry, scared or love what was going on. The kiss lasted long enough for Spongebob, but Sandy didn't respond back in time and Spongebob stopped what he was doing and quickly let go of Sandy and backed away slowly. He was ashamed of how he yelled at her and he was ashamed that he almost hit her, he loved Sandy but after the way he acted he didn't see how she could ever love him back. Spongebob had full control of his body again and pulled the abrasive side off of his back and threw it away in a nearby trash can. Spongebob had to run away because he couldn't face Sandy anymore, but before he left he did say one thing.

"I am so sorry Sandy. I love you, it wasn't supposed to be this way."

Spongebob ran out of her treedome and cried all the way home. Squidward noticed this from inside his house.

"Well it looks like the old Spongebob is back."

Spongebob got inside his house and locked the door.

"What have I done? My abrasive side comes back to attack me and then all of a sudden I'm a tough angry jerk who yells at everyone. After what I said and did to Sandy... she'll never forgive me, she'll never talk to me again. I did something even worse than hitting her, when I did get some control I kissed her... she's going to kill me when she sees me again."

Sandy didn't even get to say a word to Spongebob after what happened. Everything happened so fast that she didn't know what to do.

"Ok... so Spongebob just left... acting like his old self again, but what was he doing before he left."

Sandy replayed what happened in her head.

"He comes in here with this tough guy attitude... I get all scared for some reason and let him take control. I kind of lose it and I was about to hit him, but he had this really tight grip on my arms and I couldn't move. He says I'm going to get what's coming to me, I didn't move or look at him, he seemed so mad at me I thought he was going to hit me, but he didn't. Instead... he kisses me, but it all ended before I could do anything or say anything to him. The last thing I remember seeing him doing was reaching at his back like he was being attacked or something, he threw something away... what was that?"

Sandy went over to the trash can and looked inside, she remembered what it was and freaked out.

"Oh... Spongebob was attacked by his abrasive side... so all of that I saw wasn't really him at all. He left so upset that he probably thinks I hate him. I've got to go talk to him."

**(Sandy finds out that it was his abrasive side that was making him act the way that he was and decided to go talk to him. One more chapter coming up.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter Four)**

Once Sandy realized that it was Spongebob's abrasive side that was in control she wanted to talk to him now that he had control of his own body. She knew that the abrasive side made him do things that he didn't want to do, but it's what happened about a minute before he left that shocked her. He had her pinned up against her tree and she couldn't do anything about it. The way that he was acting made her think that he was going to hit her, but instead of hurting her he kisses her instead. It ended before she could react, she was confused and wanted to know what was going on. Now that Spongebob was himself again she was going to find out. Spongebob was in his pineapple writing in his diary about what happened.

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning remembering the things that Squidward said yesterday. The fact that he said that Sandy and Larry were together upset me. I know Sandy and I have been friends for a while, but if she liked me she would have told me. I guess I've always been jealous of Larry because of his strength and popularity. Yesterday I was sad, but this morning I woke up with the feeling of a jealous rage. What I didn't remember from last night was the fact that I was attacked by my abrasive side and it had completely taken over. I know I've said some things that I shouldn't have to some of my friends, but it's not just what I said that bothers me, it's what I've done. First of all I head to the gym to try to work out, which was a bad idea, Even though I had my abrasive side I still couldn't lift any weights. So then I head to a tough guy club for advice. I get advice from one of the guys that I shouldn't let her win all the time and that I should fight back. I went to Sandy's treedome to prove to her that I was a tough guy with attitude, but my abrasive side takes over and starts yelling at her. I have her pinned up against her treedome, she wasn't going to do anything. Before I hit her something stopped me, First of all it was me fighting my abrasive side, but what really worked was when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked like a monster and I wasn't going to take it anymore. I used my abrasive side to my advantage before I got rid of it. I did something that might have been even worse than hitting her. Instead of hitting her I kissed her, but I made it quick because I had to get out of there quick. I got my abrasive side off my back and threw it away and I said what I felt at the moment. I was all caught up in my emotions from the kiss that I told her that I loved her and I also apologized for what I did and ran out. I know I probably made the biggest mistake of my life, but I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that I could have hurt her or the fact that I kissed her. Either way if Sandy sees me, she'll probably tear me apart, I've probably lost one of the best friends I've ever had. There is no way she likes me now, not after what I did. I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see or talk to me again unless she wants to tear me apart, after all I deserve it.

Spongebob was still deep in his thoughts, but before he could write anything else, he heard a knock at his door. He puts his diary away and decided to continue later. He was afraid at first because he was sure that Sandy was coming to get her revenge. He looked out his window and sure enough it was Sandy at the door. He thought if there was any chance of their friendship surviving he should open the door and take what was coming to him. He had the saddest look on his face and he felt nothing but regret, but he opened the door. He didn't even look at her, he didn't want to see the look on her face. All he could think of doing was to apologize to her again.

"Sandy... I can't apologize enough for what I did, I am so ashamed of what I did and I know I shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Hang on Spongebob, I know it wasn't completely your fault, your abrasive side was controlling your every move."

Spongebob looked at her and was shocked that she wasn't that mad. She knew his abrasive side was doing everything.

"Exactly... it was my abrasive side that did all of it. It attacked me last night and I woke up and I didn't remember anything from last night, but I remembered what Squidward told me. You didn't really seem to know what I was talking about."

"That's because I didn't know what you were talking about. You brought up Larry's name, what does Larry have to do with any of this?"

"Well... it's just that Squidward told me that you and Larry were talking about having a picnic and getting together. I don't know... I guess it just upset me. Squidward said you liked Larry because he was a strong, tough guy with attitude."

"Squidward said all that?"

"Yeah. I was mostly sad that night, but when my abrasive side took over it was rage and jealousy that took over and I wanted to prove that I could be tough and have an attitude too, but my abrasive side took things too far when I tried to hit you. I had to fight through and get rid of it."

"Yeah, but before you got rid of it I thought you were going to hit me or something, I couldn't move and I didn't know what to do, but instead you kissed me, then before you left you told me that you loved me. Would you care to explain that to me?"

Spongebob had to think a little bit, she must have been more upset about the kiss than anything else.

"Well... it's just that I got caught up in the moment... I didn't want to hit you so I did something else so that I could get control of myself. I kissed you because I never thought I would get the chance to. Since you weren't doing anything I thought I'd better do it while I still had the courage to do it. Then yes I told you that I loved you... it's because it's true Sandy. Even if you were with Larry or not, the thought of it hurt me, I know we've been friends for a long time, but if you were with Larry, it would hurt me too much because I really am in love with you Sandy."

Spongebob didn't know what else to say or what to do, but the smile on Sandy's face confused him.

"That's all I needed to know Spongebob."

He watched her as she took off her helmet and brought him into a kiss. This was the complete opposite of what he thought was going to happen. He couldn't believe it, Sandy was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. It was longer and more enjoyable this time, but Sandy had to end it and get her helmet back on. Spongebob was still kind of confused as to why Sandy would kiss him. Squidward had been watching for a while, he was sure that Sandy was going to tear Spongebob apart, but when he saw her kiss him he was shocked at first, but then he remembered Spongebob's crush on her and he walked away thinking "It's about time they got together."

"I'm confused Sandy... why would you kiss me?"

"Well Spongebob... let this be a lesson, first of all you shouldn't believe everything that Squidward tells you. Maybe I don't love the tough, strong guys, maybe I love the sweet and sensitive guys. Spongebob... you never had to prove anything to me, you don't have to be strong and tough for me to love you, because I love you just the way you are."

Spongebob smiles really big and his heart is racing not only because Sandy kissed him, but also because she loves him back. They moved on from that and discussed future plans together, when Sandy went home, Spongebob remembered that he was in the middle of writing in his diary. He didn't want to leave it without saying all that has happened so he decided to finish what he started.

Hey diary I'm back, I'll be quick this time, I didn't finish everything that I needed to say before, but that's because Sandy came over to discuss what happened. At first I thought that she was goingto tear me apart, but I explained everything that I could to her. Then she did something unexpected... I was expecting her to tear me apart, but after what I said to her she changed her mind. I told her that I loved her again and she kissed me back and explained to me that I never had to change who I was. I never had to be tough or strong for her to love me. That's right... she told me that she loved me and so then we discussed our future together. I'm the luckiest guy in the world... I get to go out with her tomorrow. Who needs tough love? Not me.

**(The End)**


End file.
